


Aishiteraburu! SOARA version

by Alien_jeruk



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 16:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12303102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_jeruk/pseuds/Alien_jeruk
Summary: "Seberapa serius kau?, perlihatkanlah," pertanyaan Ren membuat senyum Nozomu semakin melebar.





	Aishiteraburu! SOARA version

**Author's Note:**

> TsukiPro the Animation belong to Tsukino Talent Production.
> 
> And this plot belong to me.
> 
> Dedicate ficlet for Nanase Nozomu birthday Gift.

Dalam senja. Tak ada siapapun sepanjang mata memandang hingga ke ujung jalan. Semuanya memerah, sewarna cahaya mentari yang terbenam. Sepoi-sepoi angin membuat Nozomu tak menolak sebuah memori yang telah berlangsung beberapa hari lalu.

Membuat bayangan pohon bergoyang juga berbisik pelan.

.  
.  
.

Suasana musim panas yang masih tertinggalpun beraroma penuh dengan asinnya angin laut. membangkitkan semangat walaupun jam pulang sekolah sudah terlewat lama.

Berlarilah Nozomu dengan ritme yang cepat, anak rambutnya tertiup angin sementara poni sewarna merah batanya sudah berantakan walaupun telah dijepitnya. Bagaikan balapan di jalanan pinggir pantai entah dengan siapa, Angin mungkin saja. Hingga sebuah open car berwarna merah melaju pelan. Menyita ruang dalam memori Nozomu dengan kibasan surai berwarna perak yang terlihat sangat lembut, dari atas mobil pastinya. Dalam sekejap membuat Nozomu langsung mengikuti kemana arah lajunya.

Pasir pantai yang lembut, begitu terasa nyaman ketika bersentuhan dengan telapak kaki yang telanjang. Nozomu membeli sebatang es krim rasa kelapa dan menikmati semua.

"Suka dia?, sepertinya memang begitu," Nozomu bergumam tanpa sadar dan kemudian mulai membuat sebuah istana pasir sederhana. Es krim yang terpegang diacuhkan. Hingga sebuah tangan lain dari sisinya ikut membantu menambah gundukan pasir menjadi semakin besar.

Iris cantik berwarna biru menyapa penglihatan Nozomu. Senyuman manis tersungging ragu. Nozomu membalas dengan cengiran lebar. Dan keduanya berakhir dengan berjalan santai di pinggir pantai.

Namanya Ren, seumuran dengannya. Tak malu-malu dan seenaknya membuat Nozomu bertanya dalam benak dia harus dipanggil Omae atau Kimi. Suaranya cukup lembut. Pertanyaan yang kemudian terlupakan oleh si pemilik iris merah bata setelah menjilat es krim dalam genggamannya.

Sesekali bertemu pandang. Hingga tanpa sengaja tersandung batuan karang dan membuat Nozomu dan Ren terlihat seolah akan berciuman. Waktu seakan membeku.

Tanpa sadar es krim sudah meleleh.

"Uhuk" terinterupsi oleh suara dari tukang sewa sekoci yang terlihat sangat iri dan membuat Nozomu dengan segera menjauhkan wajahnya dari Ren. Kemudian memilih sekoci kecil dan mendayung hingga lumayan jauh dari tepian bersama Ren. Menikmati gelapnya laut diawal waktu. 

Walaupun orang-orang bilang cinta yang lahir dimusim panas tidak akan berlangsung lama, tapi ini berbeda. 

"Woow, masa yang menyenangkan," yang terdengar oleh kakak kelasnya yang bersurai kehijauan dan membuat dua orang lainnya juga ikut mendekat kearahnya.

"Dia kan murid baru disekolah dan seangkatan denganmu," Sora menimpali dengan pandangan tertarik. "Dia laki-laki sebagai tambahan informasi," imbuh Sora yang seketika itupula membuat Nozomu kehilangan kalimat yang akan diucapkannya.

.  
.  
.

Nozomu takkan pernah bercerita tentang cinta pertamanya, tak dapat dilakukannya. Hanya saja terkadang tanpa sadar ia menulis inisialnya dalam coretan yang tak disengaja.

A.R.

Nozomu hanya ingin termaafkan oleh takdir. Dengan wajah datar yang terlalu sangat jarang ia tunjukkan, ia menyembunyikan perasaannya. 

Rahasia yang kecil berubah menjadi besar, tatkala Ren juga menjadi anggota band bersama dirinya dan Sora senpai, Mori senpai dan Soshi senpai. Nozomu kehilangan kata-kata untuk kedua kalinya dalam minggu yang sama.

Ah Nozomu menjadi malas, tatapan tak secerah yang biasanya terpancar jelas memandang langit yang mulai menggelap kembali. Muncul bintang yang pertama. 

"Jika bertemu rasanya sesak dan ingin menangis," tak hanya gumaman saja, namun senyum pahit pun menyertai. Berbalik dalam jangka tak kuran dari Satu detik dan meninggalkan jalan belakang yang sepi. Hanya menyimpan romantisme dalam hati.

Perasaan Nozomu semakin bercampur aduk.

"I love you!" ia berteriak sekuat tenaga hingga terengah-engah nafasnya.

"Love you too," sahutan dengan suara manis yang tak asing bagi Nozomu membuatnya menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Ren sudah berdiri disana. Tersenyum bagai magnet yang menarik Nozomu untuk mengembalikan binar cerianya kembali.

Owari.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ^^
> 
> Mengawali fandom baru yang sudah dinanti sejak Dua tahun lalu uii.
> 
> Happy Birthday my Luvv luvvv dedek Nozomu, akhirnya kita seumuran walau beda Sepuluh hari /tebar luvv luvv


End file.
